


Control, Don't Show

by Shellyluvstoread



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Gen, fire hans, frozen, prince hans, shellyluvstoread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellyluvstoread/pseuds/Shellyluvstoread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hans teaches himself how to use his fire powers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control, Don't Show

Hans paced around the arena, hands clasped behind his back and a frustrated look etched on his face. His gloves lay forgotten beside Sitron, who was watching attentively from a ways away. The king had been very clear about what he should be able to do before he left for his trip to Arendelle. Keep the powers under control, know your limits, and don't let your emotions get the best of you.

Fire was not solid in any shape or form. It could only burn. The only thing it could do was destroy. Other than to warm it had no purpose! Then again, usually fire wasn't conjured from people's hands.

He chewed on his lips and started a simple flame in his palm. He allowed it to grow. There was a stationary target at the end of the area, which he aimed and missed. He ground his teeth together and dug his boot into the ground. The only thing he could do was to learn from his mistakes, so he took another shot but this time he focused in on the flying ball of fire and willed it to hit the center of the target.

He smirked and pumped a fist in the air. There was that small victory.

Controlling the flames had felt natural; he wondered how far he could push that.

He sent a steady stream of fire into the air, conducting it in a spiral form before blasting it apart in a display of crimson.

A lightbulb went off in his head and he knelt on the ground, palm flat against the floor and pulled it up. A column of smooth, newly formed igneous rock connected his hand to the base of the shaft. Sitron whinnied from across the way and Hans grinned.

Warmth circulated through his limbs, making him feel more powerful than he ever had before. If anyone had been looking, they would have seen his eyes blazing redder than blood. A victorious smile spread onto the prince's face and he raised both arms above his head, searching the recesses of his mind for the powers he had never used and conjured up a churning inferno around him. The heat was scorching but Hans felt nothing; he was perfectly comfortable in the raging storm around him.

His arms swooped to the side, a towering column rising out of the ground. It conjoined on the other side, creating an arch above him. He gave the gravel below him a hard stomp and there was igneous rock below him, attaching to the towers on either side of him with interlacing veins of red hot magma weaving through the mineral.

By this point he was swaggering everywhere, so confident he could have taken over the kingdom in one blow.

Using one final idea, he conjured a sword with the swipe of his hand and slammed it into the ground. From the hilt of the sword, a gargantuan form grew. The dark rock turned in on itself and expanded in all directions until a fierce dragon towered over the tree tops. Its wingspan stretched from one wall of the arena to the next, eyes gleaming like burning coals.

Hans' stomach lurched from fear and he waved his arms in a wide arc causing the beast to disappear into a layer of ash that blanketed the seats around him. Perhaps he wasn't quite there.

With his brain still reeling from the extent of the powers he had used, the poor prince felt exhausted. He made his way over to a very shaken Sitron.

"Its okay, boy." He patted his mane and led him out of the area. "I've got it under control for now."

**Author's Note:**

> Hallow everyone! c: I hope you enjoyed! I wanted to show Hans using some fire powers for the first time! This was sort of a spin off of a story I'm doing so if you wanna go check out Hans, go look for my profile! The title came to me so fast, I'm not exactly sure if I came up with it or I got it from somewhere else, but if I did copy something let me know and I'll give them credit.


End file.
